


Incorrigible Aberrations

by merentha13



Series: Partners [15]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: It likely didn't start out as a match made in heaven...





	Incorrigible Aberrations

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/207441/207441_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/207199/207199_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, Part 4. Chapter 9.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Both were men respected for their character and their intelligence. They respected each other, but were in complete and hopeless disagreement upon almost every subject...each had his own special shade of opinion. And since no difference is less easily overcome than the difference of opinion about semi-abstract questions, they never agreed in any opinion, and had long, indeed, been accustomed to jeer without anger, each at the other's incorrigible aberrations."_


End file.
